A Change for the Better
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Ash is holding a grand party for all trainers, but there's a catch. Everyone needs a date. Misty doesn't have one and Iris suggests she seek out Gary instead. Will love blossom? Gary/Misty


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

A Change for the Better

**Summary**

Ash is holding a grand party for all trainers, but there's a catch. Everyone needs a date. Misty doesn't have one and Iris suggests she seek out Gary instead. Will love blossom?

.

"I think Misty needs someone," May started, giving the fiery ginger a playful smirk.

Misty shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You can't go to the big party without a date," Dawn pointed out.

The big party. Ash was hosting a grand party in Lumiose City for every single high ranking trainer. Gym leaders, elite four members, former and current Champions and even the bosses and commanders of former villainous teams had been invited. The streets had been blocked off and security patrolled the roads Journalists stood outside the fences counting down the days until the party started. "I don't need a date," Misty started, almost repulsed by the idea. "It's not like I'm going to be on the dancefloor anyway. I'll be the one sitting down at the table taking photos of you all," she added.

Dawn shook her head. "No way, we're going to find you a date."

Misty sighed. "There's no need."

"What about Ash?" May said. "Brock mentioned you and Ash had something going on during your early travels."

"I was young at the time. Besides, Ash isn't interested in dating – he's in love with his ambition to become a Pokemon master," Misty said, examining her nails.

Iris smirked. "I know the perfect guy for you."

"And who would that be?" Misty lazily replied.

"Gary," the tanned girl replied, her smirk widening.

Misty looked up from her nails. "Gary? That self-absorbed jerk?"

"Oh come on, Misty. He's not a jerk anymore – you changed, he's changed. Why do you think Ash invited him to come along? They're friends now and that means you should give Gary a chance. You might actually be surprised," Iris pointed out, curling a lock of thick purple hair around a finger.

Not happening, no way in hell would Misty dare strike a conversation with that freak. She still remembered how much of a bastard he was to Ash in their early travels. It was hard to imagine someone so conceited could ever change. "I don't believe it."

Iris rolled her eyes. "You won't know until you try. Are you scared?"

Misty could tell Iris wasn't going to drop it. Once a suggestion was made, they would attempt to make it happen no matter how long it took. Best to go with the flow. "All right... I'll give it a shot... but don't say I didn't tell you it wasn't going to work out beforehand."

Iris grinned. "Great! I'll bring you over to him now."

"What? Now?" Misty whined. She was just about to place an order for her sandwich.

"Your sandwich can wait. Gary is more important." Before Misty could protest, Iris dragged her way.

.

Well, this was certainly awkward, Misty thought. Gary was alone. He was examining the schedule for the upcoming tournament with great interest. Iris tapped him on the shoulder. "Gary! I brought over someone you should meet!" Iris chirped, smiling widely.

Gary pulled his gaze away from the board and looked at Misty. "Misty?"

And not even a simple hello... Misty thought sourly. "I'm Misty. I'm Ash's friend. Don't you remember me?"

He thought hard. "Hey… you were the ugly sister! That's right. I remember." He looked her up and down, while Misty did her best not to kick him in the stomach with that remark. The ugly sister? Gary must've noticed her irritation because he quickly spoke. "I said 'were', Misty, implying you are no longer the ugly sister today."

"See? Getting along just famously, I'll leave you both to it," Iris said, winking at Misty before running off. Misty swore the girl almost skipped back to the cafe. Damn Iris. Misty started making a mental list of ways to kill Iris. She got to the tenth idea, when Gary spoke up again.

"My grandfather insisted that I go to this party," Gary replied softly.

Misty snorted. "It's a party for dates only really." May and Drew. Dawn and Barry. Lyra and Lance. Cynthia and Steven. Even the villainous heads had found someone to spend the evening with despite how strange it sounded. Everyone had someone – even Ash and he wasn't interested in dating, yet he had found someone to dance with.

"Yes, this party does seem like a complete waste of time. I would prefer... something less extravagant."

"What did you have in mind? A party with lots of half-naked girls prancing around you?" she said. It came out less sarcastic than she had hoped.

Gary frowned. "Hey now, that's not fair. Those days are long gone, Misty." He paused, then said, "They left me."

Misty almost laughed but managed to hold it back. "I was making a joke."

"It wasn't a funny one."

She threw her hands up in frustration, annoyance reaching boiling point. "You are impossible; no wonder those girls left you. With an attitude like that you'll just turn people away," she snapped.

Gary's frown remained. Was it possible he actually felt hurt by her words? "I'm... sorry. It's been a long time since I last went to a party." Now he looked nervous. How unlike him. He certainly wasn't acting like the Gary she knew when they were younger.

Misty wasn't really quite sure how to respond to that, so she simply did a young Gary move and went, "Hmph." He wasn't a bad looking guy actually; Misty found herself thinking as she watched him. He definitely ranked pretty high on the hottest male trainers list Iris, May and Dawn had created. Not that looks were the ultimate deciding factor on worthy dating material. It was just a bonus. "Are you going to go to the party?"

"Like I said, my grandfather insists that I go. If I don't go, he says it'll reflect badly on my character and convince people that I haven't changed my wild ways at all."

"You just have to show people you are not that person anymore," Misty replied softly. Where the hell did that come from? She didn't normally give out advice. Brock must've had more influence on me than I first imagined, she thought.

"How do I convince people that?"

Misty shrugged. "Attend the party? Be nice to people? You know, act normal?"

"Would you... er... help me?" he asked, lowering his gaze.

This was so out of character of Gary. The younger Gary would've sniggered, made some demeaning joke and probably pull her hair or something obnoxious like that. He was the complete opposite of that now. Maybe Iris was right. Perhaps he had changed for the better. Or was this simply an act? "You're so different. It doesn't seem right. Like you're putting on an act. That's not the Gary I know."

Gary sighed, putting his hands up admitting defeat. "All right, you got me. I was putting on an act just then."

"What for?"

"Would you prefer it if I came on overly strong and simply asked you to be accompany me to this party?" he asked, eyeing Misty curiously. "If I want to make a good impression, I need to at least make an effort and act normal," he added.

"You think I'd go with you? I'm not that easy to pick up, Gary. I'm not one of your cheap whores."

"That's why I'm asking you to come with me. Don't you think it would be exciting?"

His eyes rested on her face, never seeming to move elsewhere. She almost flinched under his heavy gaze, as she contemplated whether or not to accept his offer. He certainly was a good looking guy… devilish smirk, mischievous eyes, lips to die for… Whoa, she thought. She could just imagine the looks on everyone's faces when she turned up to the party with former playboy Gary at her side. Her sisters would be most upset. "Promise me you're not going to treat me like some tool?" she curtly asked.

His trademark smirk appeared on his face. "Only if you promise to behave yourself..."

Misty flinched. "What?"

Gary sighed. "I was joking, you're not a tool. You're a skilled trainer. We're going to have to go this stupid party anyway and we need a date, so we might as well hang out together. I do not want to spend time acting as Brock's wingman while he moves from girl to girl..." he glowered.

A mental image of Gary hanging around with Brock formed in her head. She almost laughed. That would be amusing to see. "Fine. But no dancing."

"Aw, that's a shame. I was hoping to dazzle you with my stunning moves," he said, giving her a wink, to show he was joking. At least, she thought and hoped he was because there was no way she was going to dance.

"So... are you going to pick me up?"

Gary lifted a brow, thought about questioning this further, but decided not to. "Sure. How does seven sound?"

She nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

He reached down into a pocket, then handed Misty a scrunched up piece of paper. "There's my number. Call me if you need to. See you later." He walked away, clearly satisfied. Misty on the other hand, just felt plain confused. She had just agreed to be Gary's partner to Ash's grand party. What could possibly go wrong?

.

I don't know if I'm going to continue this, but I thought I'd spread the egoshipping love anyway by uploading it. I have to make a confession though, I do not know too much about the anime so I kinda just went with my own interpretations based on what I've read in numerous stories. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
